The Selestian Promise
by Kthegoddess
Summary: This is an original story that I created. I am really new to writing and this is my first story so please be respectful. Feedback would be really great if possible. Enjoy the story, if enough people like it and want more, I shall continue the story.


"Your Majesty, I've contacted your mother. She says that you must allow us to get you ready for the ball." Advisor Kafin says kindly.

"Fine, but I refuse to dance with anyone. Princesses should not have to dance with those who are unworthy." I respond discourteously, brushing my long blonde hair to one side, giving him room to work with the dress fitting.

My anger is toward my mother. How dare she make me have a ball for my 16th birthday! I am getting closer to my eighteenth, which is when the princess becomes the crowned princess. Queen Mariana wants me to find a suitor for the throne. That shouldn't be needed because it is not like she is going to die soon. Advisor Kafin pinches me while pinning the ridiculously huge dress to my body.

"Ouch, you should be a little more careful, that was very painful." I scoff, folding my arms.

"Ah, but you look exceedingly beautiful. Would you like to see?" He asks, eyes sparkling with wonder.

I turn toward the mirror and see myself wearing a royal pink gown with silver jewels across the waist and white taffeta. The color of the large floor length gown goes surprisingly well with my aquamarine eyes and curled long blonde hair. Instead of wearing flashy jewelry, I put on my silver locket, which had been given to me 10 years ago by my dying father. Because of it's age, it had been worn out and rusted but that didn't matter to me because it is sentimental. I also throw on silver diamond earrings that I cringed at the sight of. Lastly for makeup, I wear pink lipstick and dark eyeshadow.

"You look perfectly elegant. Your father would be proud to see his youngest baby grown up to be a woman." Kafin smiles sadly at me.

"Mother isn't proud of me, that's for sure. She is always fussing about me having to be more mature and ladylike." I respond glumly.

"She only wants what is best for her youngest daughter, you know." Kafin is a 4 foot old man who is always looking sad. His hair has been missing for the past 5 years and he is wearing his black and white suit.

I quickly hug advisor Kafin before leaving the dressing room to go off finding my sister. While I am wearing royal pink, Arabella is wearing royal blue satin. Her dress isn't as thick as mine however, this is because she isn't under royal authority. Our mother decided that instead of crowning the oldest daughter queen, it would make more sense to crown the youngest. Especially since my sister is engaged to the crowned prince of Demonia, our neighboring planet and kingdom.

Selestia is considered the 'holy place' while Demonia is said to be the depths of hell. This is because, Selestians like me have the power to heal and restore life, while the Demonians are simply demons who can destroy and kill. We are both very different and so, we try to keep our distance from them to avoid conflict with their tyrant king. I personally feel bad for the demons because they will never learn how to love or care for anything. While contact between these two kingdoms are prohibited, someone must become the next queen in Demonia and that's where Arabella comes in. The crowned prince of Demonia isn't as evil as his father or family however, he is still a threat since all demons have darkness in their hearts.

"Arabella, you look great. Tioga will like your dress tonight." I say reassuringly, studying her troubled look.

"Thank you dear. You truly look like perfection." She smiles kindly at me, her green eyes shining like a thousand jewels. My sister has a lighter blonde color then me, however it is a nice ashy cool color.

"I guess, this dress is dreadfully huge. I feel like a walking tomato." I laugh, fixing her braid.

"Saphia, your future husband will fall head over heels at the first sight." Bella says sympathetically.

I cringe when she says that, and so she looks at me questioningly. I do not agree with the whole idea of finding a husband. Especially since, I am an introvert and very independent. I want to be a young girl while I still can, I don't want to be held down by someone, looking like an idiot when they are not faithful to me in the future. It isn't going to be love, just business. I have to spend my life sleeping and living with someone that I am simply just doing business with daily.

"Are you okay? You know, I was very nervous when I first met Tioga and look at what happened, he's now going to be my husband and king in the future. I've truly met my match." She winks reassuringly.

"It's just, I don't want to be with someone who I really won't love in the future. If you have to learn to love them, then that really isn't love, is it?" I ask, letting my sadness show.

"No, it isn't. That is why Mother is allowing you to pick your suitor at the ball tonight. She wants you to be happy, you know."

"That's not going to make me happy though." I say quickly.

"I think you'll be okay, just be nice and truly get to know someone tonight, okay? I promise you it'll all work out. Maybe you'll find love with a Demonian." She says jokingly. We both laugh at that and say goodbye.

I go back to my room and think negatively about what could go wrong tonight. _ **Maybe there will be a fire, or even a war. What if I trip over my feet while walking down the stairs and crash into the bowl of refreshments? What would happen if I go over the railing and my face lands in the cake? What if I find no suitor and I don't become the crowned princess? What if I do end up falling for a Demonian? Contact is after all forbidden with them.**_ I finally stop my pessimistic thoughts and get ready to walk out of my room. It is only 5 minutes until I have to go out and present myself to the hundreds of people visiting the palace tonight.

"Princess, it is time to come down and present yourself now!" Advisor Kafin yells from the other side of the door.

I take a deep breath and get ready to leave. I think of what my father would say if he were still alive. _**We've made it this far, Saphabee, we mustn't turn back now. I am proud of you, good luck and have fun.**_ I take one step. Two more, three, four. I keep counting every step to take my mind off of tonight. Five, six... I am ready to face my fears. No one is going to get in my way, no one can stop me now. I will have fun tonight and make the most out of it. I approach the stairs and listen to my mother present me to all of our guests. As I go down the stairs, all of the chatter in the room stops and everyone turns their gazes toward me, the princess.


End file.
